Meet Me At Heaven
by GravityVanel14
Summary: "When you think life has no meaning,You're wrong." Mable and Dipper's life changes when they run away from their abusive home. They find hope in their Grunkle Stan in Gravity Falls.Not to mention,his life ALSO changes. *NO PINECES*(T FOR ABUSE,BLOOD AND LANGUAGE)
1. Chapter 1

_Meet Me At Heaven:Chapter 1_

_{Mabel's POV}_

I sighed as I felt the cold breeze.I looked up and saw the Full Moon.

"Dipper,Where are we going?"I asked.

I turned around and saw Dipper,jumping from the window and throwing his back pack.

"We're out of stuff,we have to steal some more."

I shook my head."Dipper,what if we get caught?"I asked.

Dipper sighed and shook his head.

"You were given a good beaten,so we have to fix your back."

I gave a nod and we started walking.

I felt the snow under my feet.I looked down and saw a bit of blood.

'G_reat.'_I thought as I shook my head.

You're probably thinking,"YOU'RE GOING TO STEAL?"

Well,we just steal medical stuff.

Me and Dipper always get beaten up by Zack,who's suppose to be our dad.

We loss lots of blood so we need the supplies.

Not to mention,We barely eat.

Zack gives us a bottle of water each day and we get a plate of food every 4 days.

We also have to sneak out to eat some food.

Zack catches us,We get beaten up.

"MABEL!"

I looked up and saw Dipper,frowning.

"Sorry,Dipper."I whispered.

He gave a nod and we got to some store.

"Glad these stores don't have alarms ect."Dipper said.

I smiled and gave a nod.

Dipper opened the door carefully,since an alarm can ring.

We both ran inside and grabbed as much as we could.

We grabbed cotton balls, bandages, wraps, Gauss, needles, threads, Band-Aids and other things.

Once we were done,we ran back to our house.

I opened the door and we both ran in.

It was easy to pass Zack.

He was asleep on the couch.

Once we made it to our room,Dipper sat me down.

I sat down on the floor and took my sweater off.

Dipper tried to cover my wounds and stop the blood from dripping.

I turned around and saw our room:The 2 beds were broken and the floor was broken.

The room was empty.I sighed as Dipper finished doing whatever he was doing.

"Your back is fine now."

I gave a nod and put my sweater on.

Dipper sighed."Why does Zack hate us?"

I frowned.

"I mean,What did we do?"

"Maybe he just hates us for no reason."I replied.

Dipper shook his head.

"It can't be that.."

We suddenly heard a noise outside.

"Hide the stuff."

We both hid the supplies under our beds.

We looked at the window and saw a police car.

"Noo..."Dipper whispered.

"T-They caught us."I whispered back.

I felt like put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be ok.."

I looked at Dipper's eyes and gave a nod.

We both knew what Zack was going to do.

I shut my eyes and hoped for the best.

* * *

"YOU FUCKING BITCHES!"I opened my eyes and gasped.

Zack..

I must have fell asleep.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU GUYS DOING AT THAT STORE?"

Me and Dipper stayed silent.

"OPEN UP!"

"N-Nothing."Dipper responded.

I nodded in agreement.

"HAH!Recognize this?"He tossed Dipper his hat?

Dipper's eyes widened.

"YOU APPEARENTLY WENT TO THE STORE AND STOLE STUFF!"

I looked down.I shut my eyes tight.

Zack eyed something.

_'No please don't.'_

He walked towards my bed and took out the supplies.

_'Please tell me this is a dream.'_

Zack chuckled."Knew it."

He started punching Dipper's stomach.

_'I want to wake up now.'_

I saw blood,streaming down Dipper's forehead.

Zack was about to smack Dipper's head on a window but I screamed.

"LEAVE DIPPER ALONE!"

Zack stopped and faced me.

I was scared.

He started hitting me.

I felt the pain go through me.

"M-MABEL!"

I _fell_ on the ground.

Blood was all over my forehead.

Zack started kicking me.

Tears streamed down my face.

"MABEL!"I heard over again.

I shut my eyes and knew what was coming next.

Something me and Dipper knew was the only worthy thing.

_Death._

* * *

_{Dipper's POV}_

I gasped as I saw Mabel.

"MABEL!"I dropped to the floor and tried my best to wake her up.

Zack smiled evilly and left the room.

I desperately grabbed some bandages and a water of bottle.

_'Wake up Mable.'_

I poured water on her.

She wouldn't wake up.

"MABEL!"I screamed.

'_Y-You can't be dead,Right?'_

"SHE ISN'T!"I screamed.

Mable wouldn't wake up.

My heart started racing.

"M-MABEL!"

I looked 's not dead.

Right?

* * *

**HELLO!**

**NO DO NOT FLAME ME!**

**MABLE ISN'T DEAD!**

**HAPPY!?**

**So I wanted to do this.**

**Got inspired by Instructions Not Included...**

**I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS!  
So the story WILL be better later on.**

**Leave Reviews and flames will be donated to Walmart.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!Thanks for reviewing!**

**Milly-I shall...STUPID COMPUTER!  
Sam-Sam*Guest*-:D I am updating right now**

**Oh and to the person*I need to remember names*Who asked the fllames to good will,It is...I got hit by some lady at wal mart and no one cared..SWEET REVENGE!MUAHAHHA!**

**Everyone else- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!I'll try to make longer paragraphs BTW.**

**Also I made the twins birthday on 2006 but they are 12 in this story so it's a few years later...I had good reasons.**

* * *

**Disclaimer-I own Gravity Falls...Okay I don't,HAPPY!?**

* * *

_Meet me at heaven:Chapter 2_

_{Dipper's POV}_

I looked down and saw Mable.

"She could be dead."I whispered."Please don't be dead."I Turned around and saw my back pack.A possibility went through me.I shook my head."I-I can't leave.."I whispered.I looked back at Mabel."If M-Mabel w-wakes up.I'll have to run away with her..."She had nearly or maybe has died.I don't want her to suffer here,if she wakes up.

What did Zack have against us to do this?

I turned my head back to Mabel."Please don't die."I said as a tear streamed down my face.

_{_Mabel's POV}

I opened my eyes and turned around.I saw Dipper,whispering and shaking his head.

"D-Dipper?"I asked as I got up.

Dipper turned around."M-MABEL!YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"He said as he walked towards me.I gave a nod."I-I guess I had fainted."I replied,smiling weakly.

He smiled back and ran to grab who knows what.

"Dipper,where are you going?"He looked back at me and sighed."We have to leave Mabel."

I looked at him shocked."WHAT?ZACK WILL KI-"

"Who says he will know?"I looked down and shrugged.

"Look,after I make sure your head stops bleeding,we will pack and run away."

I looked up and sighed."Dipper,We can't!Where are we going to go?We don't know about anybody in our family!"

He gave a nod."B-But we can make this work!Or do you want to live in Hell?"

I sighed."Fine Dipping sauce..."Dipper smiled."We will make this work me."

Dipper grabbed some bandages and some other things and tried to make my head stop bleeding.I sighed."Dipper,I'm not so sure."

He frowned."Mabel!We WILL make this work!Trust me."

I gave a he was finished we grabbed some supplies and put them inside the back pack.

Dipper walked out the room to grab water.I continued putting in the medical supplies.

After a while,Dipper came back with 3 white envelopes and water bottles.

"What is that?"I sighed."Uh..N-Nothing!"

I shook my head."What is it?""Nothing Mable."

We continued we were done,me and Dipper walked towards the window.

He opened it and jumped out.I threw the back pack to Dipper and he easily caught helped me get down.

What happened next?We kept on running.

No idea where,but we had to was midnight,so we had to go hide from the dangers of the city.

We stopped to catch our breath."Dipper,where exactly are we going to go?"I asked."OR SLEEP?"Dipper sighed.

"At least we made it."

I gave a nod and we both started thinking.

"The park is always calm!"I looked at Dipper."Ain't it dangerous?"I asked.

"Umm gangs and all those idiots were banned,,besides the police is there 24/7."

We made our way to the park.I took out some blankets and handed them to Dipper,who laid them in an area full of grass.

We stayed there watching the stars and maybe it was just me,but thinking of the future.

I sighed and laid in one of the blankets."Dipper."He looked at me."What?""What's going to happen to us?"Dipper smiled."Mabel,It's going to be okay."

I gave a nod and shut my eyes tight,hoping for a good dream and not all the nightmares I would always have.

* * *

_{Dipper's POV}_

I sighed as I turned around to see was fast asleep.

I smiled and turned to my back pack.I reached for it and grabbed an envelope.I immediantly opened it.

There was some money and I have no idea how it was a lot...I grabbed another envelope and took out a paper.

"Birth certificate?"I asked,puzzled.

It had me and Mabel's names,our date of birth,and some other info.

Zack never told us our date of birth.I checked the date.6/6/2006...No wonder he called us "The Devil Twins".

I looked at the 3rd envelope and was about to open it when I heard Mabel scream.

* * *

_{Mabel's Pov}_

_[Dream]_

_"HELP!"I screamed in tears.I was in a room and a man grabbed me and tried to take me."HELP!"_

_Dipper ran in."Mabel?"He saw the man."LET GO OF MY SISTER!"Dipper grabbed the knife and was about to stab the man but another guy grabbed his arm."What the-"Dipper collasped to the ground and the other guy grabbed him."we have them,now we have to go.""LET ME GO!"I screamed as I bit the guy's arm and he frowned and slapped me.I looked down and collasped to the ground._

_Last thing I remember was screaming and the guys grabbing both of us and taking us somewhere._

I screamed."MABEL!MABEL!"I opened my eyes and saw Dipper."Are you okay?"I gave a nod."Nightmare?"I sighed.

"Go sleep,Mabel.I think I know where we can hide."He said eyeing an envelope on the ground.I gave a nod and fell asleep again.

* * *

{Dipper's POV}

I opened the 3rd envelope,now that Mabel was asleep.I took out some pictures of people I didn't know.

In the map,There was a red circle around the location of Gravity Falls.

I looked at the birth certificate and back at the map.A black book suddenly fell from the other envelope.

I opened it and saw it was full of letters.I took out one and decided to read it.

_"Mabel and Dipper are in danger._

_Zack WILL kill them.I will try to go back home with them before anything bad occurs._

_I bought the bus tickets and we will be arriving to Gravity Falls soon.I hope Zack can never find us there."_

* * *

**Review Please!FLAMES WILL NOW GO TO-THE DNF CHARITY!**

**WHERE I WILL BE DONATING THIS FLAMES TO DRAGONS IN NEED OF FLAME.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay so thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:Gravity Falls+Me=OWNER?!**

**We all know the answer guys...**

* * *

_Meet Me At Heaven Chapter 3_

_{Dipper's POV}_

What did they mean with me and Mabel in danger?Could we still be in danger?

I shook my head.

Who even wrote this?I sighed and read the to: and from:.

To: The name was crossed out.

_From:_ Melissa Pines

Who's Melissa?I sighed and turned to Mabel,who was fast asleep.

"I gotta sleep."I mumbled as I shut my eyes and prepared for sleep.

* * *

_{Zack's POV}_

I frowned as I opened my eyes.I got up from the couch and sighed.

"MABEL!GET THE FUCK UP AND GET ME BREAKFAST!"

No answer."Oh shit."I mumbled as I walked to the Devil Twin's room.

"YOU BITCHES GOING TO GET OUT?"I knocked on the door.

No answer."Fuck.."I swung the door open.

Mabel and Dipper weren't there.I scanned the room and smiled.

Blood in the window.

Mabel...

Those Little Devils must have escaped!I frowned and walked towards the kitchen.I grabbed my phone and called the police.

"Hello?How can we serve you?"

I smiled and made a weak voice imitation."M-My children have escaped!Please find them!"

"We will."

I gave them our address, and they said there were going in 20 minutes.

I sighed and decided to clean their room.I don't want to go to jail after all!

I smiled evilly."Oh Dipper and Mabel,You they find you,I WILL KILL YOU!"

* * *

{_Mabel's POV}_

I opened my eyes and saw the blue sky ahead.I smiled and got up.

"DIPPER!DIPPER!'I screamed as I looked to my brother.

He was crying."What happened?"

Dipper opened his eyes."Oh nightmare..."

Dipper always felt pain when he was asleep.I get nightmares,he pain.

I nodded."Where are we going?"I smiled."I looked up information and found out that we could go to Gravity Falls."

I looked at him confused but got up to continued our journey.

To Gravity Falls.

* * *

**Next chapter WILL BE BETTER!**

**PROMISE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Man...So school started...Less updating..Why?Hmm...Let's see..I GOTTA PASS MY CLASSES SOOO BAD!

I barely passed last year in science...Well I did but I WANNA GO TO WASHINGTON SOO BAD!

So yeah gotta update now...*Sighs*Also ehh what else oh nothing...ENJOY

Oh and before you kill me...PLEASE RE-THINK!

Oh yeah I gotta get a life -_-

* * *

Disclaimer-I NEVER WILL OWN GRAVITY FALLS..NOT AWESOME LIKE ALEX!

* * *

_Meet Me At Heaven:Chapter 4_

_{Mabel's POV}_

I sighed as we continued,God..My feet hurt sooo bad..."Dipper,I'M HUNGRY!"I whined.

Dipper looked at me and frowned."Mable,WAIT!""BUT WHERE THE HECK ARE WE EVEN GOING?"Dipper sighed."Mable come on..We have to continue.."

I frowned."COME ON DIPPY!"I turned around."O-Okay,Mabel!We will stop at a food chain or whatever..."I smiled.

We both walked towards some food restaurant.

I sat next to Dipper,Happily eating my hamburger."Thanks Dip!"He looked back at me."Welcome..""Where do you get the money?"He chuckled."Mable,don't ask.."I shrugged and decided to continue eating my food.

"Aww...What are you sweet innocent twins doing here?"

We both turned and saw a lady smiling widely."Hi?"Dipper asked confused."Hello!"I greeted.I knew something was wrong...

"Wondering...Why are you guys seating alone?"She asked AGAIN.

I frowned."Our mom is actually here..She's just ummm.."Dipper lied while I shrugged."Okay..""We have a new alert!"

Me and Dipper made our attention to the TV.

"As of this morning,Local twins have either been kidnapped or ran away.

Me and Dipper got up quickly.

"Here's a photo of the disappeared twins."

Zack reported us?But why?

"If you have seen this kids,please call the number below.1,000,000 dollars have been promised to the person with the RIGHT information."

"It's you kids!"

Me and Dipper stopped and froze in the same position we were when walking away."N-No!"Dipper replied.I gave a nod."Y-Yeah!'

The lady grabbed her phone."Police,I found them."

"RUN!"I screamed to grabbed his backpack and we ran away as fast as we could."COME BACK HERE!"The lady screamed again.

Me and Dipper continued past several confused people.

We soon stopped once we got to a near by forest.I sighed and took a deep breath."Wow...Can't believe that Zack reported us."I frowned."Mable,HE DOESN'T WANT US!HE WANTS TO KILL US!"I froze."W-What?B-But.."Dipper put a hand on my shoulder."That's why we HAVE to run!Zack doesn't care of us anyways!"

I gave a nod."O-Okay.."I whispered.I didn't know maybe I should listen to Dipper..in a way..

Dipper smiled and we continued walking."So Dipping Sauce,Where we going?"Dipper sighed."So I saw an envelope that gave us a clue..Gravity Falls then."Dipper replied.I gave a nod."Why?Well,we have a relative there.."He said shrugging."Okay."I replied.

~~_Lots and LOTS of days later~~_

_{Dipper's POV}_

I sighed as I turned to Mabel.

"Ugh!Were are we?"I shrugged."No idea."She glared at me."YOU DON'T KNOW IT ALL?!"

"M-Mabel?""Oh s-sorry!I'm tired and stressed out,you?"I facepalmed."I guess we're the same..."

We continued walking towards Gravity Falls..or did we pass it already?Oh god..

I heard a noise grew.I was starting to freak out."Mabel,we better run fa-"

Where the heck is Mabel?"MABEL?!MABEL!?"I started screaming."DIPPER!"I turned around and saw a wolf near her.

She was shaking in fear."Dipper.."She whispered."I'LL H-HELP!"I screamed grabbing a branch.I was about to swung the branch on the wolf but the wolf jumped on Mable,leaving her a bloody scratch on her face.

"HE BIT ME!"She wolf ran away.I ran towards her.

"Mabel,are you o-okay?"She shook her head."It hurts."I grabbed my backpack.I opened it and were out of supplies."No no no.."I mumbled.I guess it was empty since me and Mable fell down like 200 times...I shook my head and snatched the map.

Gravity Falls was so near?"Um!Mabel I will come back..QUICK OKAY?!"She gave a nod."Survived pain..How hard can it be?"

I got up and grabbed backpack and ran away,Hoping to find the town soon.

_{Mabel's POV}_

"It hurts.."I whispered.A few tears streamed down my face and I didn't bother to wipe them off.I got up from the grass and sighed.

I decided to walk.I tried my best,but I easily fell down.

I got to the point were I couldn't anymore.I took a deep breath and continued.

I opened some bushes and walked.

There was some teenagers there.I kept on walking towards them.

Once,I got there,a red head looked up and gasped.

I couldn't anymore.I dropped to the ground.

This hurts.I fainted by the blood I lost or by the pain.

"Dipper.."

* * *

I NEED A LIFE.I NEED A LIFE...

ALL I CAN SAY!

I don't like torturing characters...

Sorry for not uploading sooner!

I was busy...I'MA FAIL SCIENCE!

*Cries*

Wait why am I crying 0.0


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER EHHH 5? IS FINALLY AVAILABLE IN STORES!That'll be 20 bucks..Joke.**

**Anyways here is the awaited chapter and yes,I am the CLIFFHANGER QUEEN!MUAHAHHAHAHH!*Puts on crown***

_Meet Me At Heaven Chapter 5_

_Wendy's P.O.V_

I looked up and saw a young girl badly injured.I gasped.I rushed towards her.

"What happened?"I looked up and god this is bad...And what the heck am I suppose to do?I picked her up."Ugh!What do I do?"I asked again.I looked back at the girl."She could be dead..."Sorry but I'm to worried..."At least the town is near."what could I do?I decided to walk back home even if I had to leave the guys alone.

* * *

I laid the girl on my could she be?She was injured and bleeding.I grabbed some bandages and tried to stop the blood.

"Who could you be?"I wondered out loud.I started thinking."Well,I have never seen her in town..."After a while,I decided to call the doctor.  
"Hello?

"Yes?"

"Can you come quickly?I found a really injured girl."

" I have other patien-"

"Oh come on!Please!"

"Fine!I'll be at your home ummm?"

"Wendy...Remember?"

"Oh yeah.I'll be there in 5 hours."

I hung up and frowned.5 HOURS?!SHE COULD BE DEAD BY THEN!WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH THAT DOCTOR?I sighed.I can wait but not her.

My phone started ringing.

"Hello?I can't go to work!I have to take care of someone!You don't even pay me...Fine I'll go!"I hung up."UGH!Can this stupid day get any worse?"Now I have to go to work at the Mystery Shack.

Just great!What will I do?If only I could take her there...My eyes widened."That's a good idea..."I whispered while picking the girl up."After all,I can't leave her alone!"

* * *

I walked inside the shack with the girl in my arms.

I can't believe she's STILL asleep!She's still breathing so she's not dead.I laid her on a comfy rug.

"Are you baby sitting or what?"

I looked up and saw Stan."No."He nodded."Get to work!"I rolled my eyes and walked back to the cash register.

"Who's that?"Soos asked."I have no idea..found was badly injured."

"You calling the police?"

"I haven't even thought of that.."

"Well,you can!They always help."

"But not THIS Police..."It was still a good all,I can't really help.I rolled my eyes."I'll call the police then."I replied while taking out my phone.

"Where am I?"

_Mabel's P.O.V_

"Where am I?Oh my head.."I said while rubbing my was no much pain.

"Are you ok?"

I looked up and saw the same redhead and some other dude.

"Umm yeah?"Memories started flooding in."Dipper?"

"Who?"She asked.

"My brother.."

"I'll call the police..."She responded.I gasped."NO!"I screamed.

"Hey calm down!"

"I WON'T CALM DOWN!YOU CAN'T CALL THE POLICE!"I screamed.I don't want to be taking back alone!Where is Dipper?Seriously where?

"Why?"I gulped."N-No reason!JUst don't!"

She nodded and put the phone down."I'm Wendy an this is are you?"

"Ain't telling you!"

"Come on!""Nope!"I responded while crossing my arms over my chest."I can help but tell me your name!""Nope.I don't want to!"She frowned."Fine!But what are you doing here?"I glared at her."I'm not saying!"

Wendy facepalmed."This is gonna be really hard then..."

**_A FEW DAYS LATER_**

_Wendy's P.O.V_

She won't talk no matter what!This was the 5th day since I found her and she STILL won't talk.I'm desperate to call the police!All she says is,"Until he comes."Who is 'he'?How am I even suppose to know!

I looked up from the cash register and saw the girl playing with a cat.

"You have to call the police or something!Look at her!She's suffering!"Soos exclaimed.I rolled my eyes."I-I can't!"I'm lucky Stan thinks she's my long lost cousin...If he found out that I don't even know her,he'll probably call the police for me."Look,Would y-"Soos was interrupted by the noise of knocking on the door."We don't open till 20 minutes..."I whispered while walking towards the door and opening it.A boy ran in.

"DON'T TELL THEM I'M HERE!"

* * *

**Okay that's about it..CLIFFHANGER MUHAHAHAH!I am the queen after all...**

**Anyways JigSaw wants to say something ;D**

**JigSaw-I want to play a-**

**Me-I said for you to say "Please review/Favorite/Folllow" -.-' Now you're just scaring me...**

**JigSaw-*Shrugs*I like playing games...**

**Me-*Facepalm*Just ignore this guy...**

**-GravityVanel**


End file.
